The Indecent Favor
by TaleWeaver
Summary: AU for Hell-O & Power o Madonna. Jesse's been pressuring Rachel for sex, but she's intimidated by his experience. She believes they need to be more equal in the bedroom, so she asks her best friend Finn for a small favor...


_Thanks to mida212 for her pre-read! Check out her awesome story, 'How to lose a Finn in 10 days'._

_Also, while I've written far more explicit things than this story, none of them have been published on here. So just to CYA, CITRUS WARNING!_

TITLE: The Indecent Favor

AUTHOR: TaleWeaver

SUMMARY: AU for Hell-O and Power of Madonna. Finn and Rachel never started sorta-dating after Sectionals, so they're still friends even after Rachel starts dating Jesse St James. Jesse's been pressuring her for sex, but Rachel's intimidated by his experience. She believes they need to be more equal in the bedroom, so she asks her best friend Finn for a small favor...

RATING/PAIRING: R for sexual activity and language; Finn/Rachel

DISCLAIMER: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan, and FOX studio. Title is borrowed from the 1994 movie of the same name. I've also stolen a line from the movie 'Outside Providence' and attributed it to Puck. The 'Strange Angels' series by Lili St Crow is awesome, and Rachel's echoing my opinion of it.

SPOILERS: All of season 1 to be safe.

SOUNDTRACK: 'The Unwinding Cable Car' performed by Anberlin, and 'I follow rivers', as performed by Tina Cohen-Chang.

CROSS-FANDOM NOTE: while she doesn't appear in-person, Rachel's grandmother is actually June from the TV show 'White Collar', played by Dihann Carroll. Because June is very cool, and I'm a fanfic author, so I can do things like that.

*IF * IF *

It was a Tuesday afternoon when Rachel turned the world upside down, and Finn nearly died.

Glee practice was over, but Rachel had stayed late as usual for extra rehearsal in the auditorium, and she'd coerced (one of the many words he'd picked up from her) Finn into staying with her – "Because I trust your opinion, Finn. You may not have my technical knowledge of music, but you have a knack for what reaches an audience."

Watching her practice 'La Isla Bonita' for her next MySpace vid - Mr Schue's Madonna assignment had inspired her - Finn was getting an idea for a group number; one he could totally work out on his very own! Besides, he'd take any chance to get some one-on-one time with her. Especially since St Jackass had come into the picture.

Sometimes – okay, a lot of the time – he wondered if he hadn't screwed up horribly right after Sectionals, when he'd told Rachel he needed her to be his friend, but nothing else, because he was too angry and confused to do anything but mess things up, and she didn't deserve that. She'd gasped sharply, like she'd had the wind knocked out of her, but then she'd given him that Rachel-Berry-is-a-star-dammit smile, and thanked him for being so honest with her, and she'd be glad to support him, followed by the first of many justfriendly but really wonderful hugs.

It had taken several weeks, and a double-date with Brittany and Santana, of all things, to work out that maybe he wanted Rachel to be his more than he wanted to be angry anymore.

But when he'd finally worked up the nerve to ask, and rehearsed his speech enough that he was fairly sure that he wouldn't sound like an idiot...

"_Rach, can we talk? There's something I've been thinking about..."_

"_Of course – but oh! Do you mind if I go first? I've been positively dying to tell someone, and you're my best friend, so you most of all!"_

Then she'd told him about Jesse St James, and his heart had cracked. Then it had mostly healed up, because she was so happy, and she was **his** best friend, too.

She was still happy, so he tried to be happy for her. Even though he could tell that St Jack-off-Jill (hey, that was a good one – musical reference for the win!) was completely unworthy of her. Sure, Rachel was egotistical too, and also had the talent to back it up - and the bastard was good, no doubt about it - but he helped out other people to show off how awesome he was, and when Rachel tried to help out others it was because she just wanted to help. That was only the first difference.

St Jerkoid **was** a lot like Rachel. But Finn knew that Rachel would never leave a lead role in a Nationally ranked glee team for a guy, no matter how much in love she was, much less in the second semester of senior year - seriously, was that even legal? Finn just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else going down where he couldn't see it. He could admit that he was jealous as hell, and not just about losing all his solos but losing huge chunks of his best friend's time and the hope they could be something more, but that didn't change the fact that every day he grew more and more convinced that St Jerkoff had something of his own going on.

So yeah, sometimes Finn really regretted the lets-be-friends speech, but no matter how many times he looked back he came up with the same answer: he'd been severely fucked in the head back then, and if he hadn't made that speech he would have wound up hurting Rachel, way more than he was hurting now, and when he got himself straight things would have been severely screwed. So this was still way better.

This way, she smiled at him all the time, and he could reach out and hug her whenever he wanted because Rachel loved hugs from him, (and it didn't matter how much St Jackshit scowled, so there), and she fed him as much of her awesome banana bread and sugar cookies as he could eat, and they went bowling once a week, just the two of them (seriously, even if he hadn't detested – another Rachel word - the guy from the start? Hating bowling and telling Rachel it was beneath her was just the first clue that there was something wrong with him). This way, he got to prove to her every day that he was someone who she could count on, someone who made her happy, even without kissing and other stuff (and he tried not to think about other stuff with Rachel, because going there just made him painfully hard on top of everything else. Well, he tried not to think about it more than three times a day, anyway).

Finn just had to keep telling himself to hold on, wait, and be there for her. No way was St Jerkface going to head off to UCLA with a steady girlfriend. That was if his personal agenda didn't come out first. Finn didn't want Rachel to be hurt, and he'd do anything he could to avoid it, but sooner or later the douchebag was going to be gone.

**He** was going to be the last man standing.

Rachel had been into him from pretty much the day he'd joined Glee, and everything she felt filled her heart to overflowing. Those kinds of feelings didn't just go away – his feelings for her certainly hadn't, even when he was at rock bottom. He was going to be the best possible friend he could be to her, and when it was just the two of them again, he was going to coax that attraction back into life until it was absolutely **magnetic**. He was going to be hers and she was going to be his. The way it always should have been.

But man, it was hard waiting sometimes.

"Finn? Do you have a moment?"

Finn looked up from his sheet music, smiling at her automatically. "Sure thing, Rach."

As she climbed down from the stage, Finn realized that she seemed... uncertain?

"Is something wrong, Rachel?"

Rachel sat down in the front row beside him, and giggled, but not like her usual laugh.

"How is it you can always see through me like this, Finn?" Like her laugh, her voice was – he searched for the right Rachel-word – rueful? Yeah, and kind of relieved, too. Like she was glad he'd figured out something was up.

"I guess we just get each other."

The way she looked at him and smiled? He'd said exactly the right thing. Yes!

"Thank you, Finn. I needed the reassurance that you were the right choice to help me with this dilemma."

Dilemma – that was a problem, right?

"Any help you need, Rach."

Her smile turned rueful again, and she half-shrugged, "You may want to reconsider that, when you hear my request."

Whatever this was, Finn had the feeling it was pretty big, so he offered her his water bottle. She took a long drink, and passed it back, looking ahead at the stage. Finn put his lips to the bottle (and it was sort of like a kiss when they did this), and took a gulp as she spoke.

"Finn, will you have sex with me?"

Finn choked, gasped, and very nearly died.

*IF * IF *

After she'd shrieked in alarm, pounded his back, and finally understood that he was **fine**, Rachel, really, but what the **hell**?

"Jesse asked me to have sex with him. I told him that I was glad that he found me desirable, but I wasn't ready for that."

Finn breathed a silent sigh of relief. What sort of asshole asked a girl to have sex after, like, three weeks of dating? Well, Puck did, which pretty much said it all. And if he was actually pressuring her, Finn was going to punch him out, just on general principles. Really.

"However, I know the issue's going to come up again, and probably soon... and I can't stop myself from thinking about the idea."

Dammit!

"Anyway, I came to some rather uncomfortable conclusions."

Like St Jackwad was a douchebag and she totally deserved better – like, say, her best friend who dreamed about making her moan and scream his name as he took her about four times in four different ways on the piano and bench in the choir room? (Because seriously, he'd had that dream **three times in one night**, and he'd had to make his bed with new sheets first thing the next morning.)

"Jesse is a gentleman, and won't give me specific details of what he's done with who, but I know that he's... experienced."

Yeah, not too much of a 'gentleman' not to brag though.

"Very experienced, and skilled. To be honest, Finn, I feel rather intimidated. If and when things do develop to that level of intimacy, I'm afraid that I'll be too nervous to enjoy the experience. I am aware that I have some... issues with my self-image, and I don't want to spend all my first time comparing myself to everyone else he's had and dreading that I won't measure up."

Finn nodded in the most understanding way he could manage. Even though he didn't know why Rachel, of all people, would have self-image issues.

"So, I came to the conclusion that the only way I could really make this happen was if Jesse and I were closer to equals in the bedroom. Which means I need to have sex, possibly more than once to feel comfortable with my sexuality."

"And... me?" Finn couldn't really breathe as he waited for her answer.

"You're my best friend, Finn, and I trust you in a way that I trust no one else," Rachel looked at him, and her eyes were big and somehow vulnerable in the dim house lights. "And while it may sound hypocritical, I still believe that my virginity is a gift - something to be given to someone special."

Finn didn't really know what to say, so he reached out and took her hand instead.

"You're still a virgin too, aren't you, Finn?"

And Rachel was just about the only person in his life who had never once made him feel like he was less of a man for that.

"Maybe this could be an opportunity for both of us... if you feel that I'm someone who could receive your gift in return, I can assure you that I'd treasure it, and I'd never tell anyone, or laugh about it."

He wanted to kiss her **so** badly right now. That and scream "Yes yes yes!" at the top of his lungs.

Then Rachel stood up, and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I realise that this isn't an easy decision-"

Really, it totally was – seriously, where was she going?

"-so please, don't give me an answer now. Think about it, take as long as you need, and tell me when you're sure. I don't mean to rush you, but this weekend my parents are away from Friday afternoon until Sunday evening, and Jesse's schedule is packed those days, so I won't need to make any excuses for him. Whatever the answer, I'd like to spend this weekend with you. Finn?"

Rachel's eyes were doing that serious and vulnerable thing again, and the look made his heart turn over in his chest.

"You do know that whatever the answer, my respect and affection for you will remain unchanged? I won't hold it against you if you say no?"

Finn nodded, but before he could say "Yes, and maybe we could find some blankets or something in the prop room?" Rachel leaned forward, pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead, and zoomed out of the auditorium.

*IF * IF *

Someone hated him, seriously.

All he wanted to do this morning was find Rachel and ask her what time she wanted him to come over Friday night, because his mom was on nightshift all weekend (he figured this way he could also tell her 'yes' without coming across as a drooling sex fiend. Or Jacob Ben Israel. Whatever was worse). But this just had to be a day that he and Rachel didn't have any classes together. Her AP English class was just down the hall from his locker, though, so maybe he could catch her now –

"Hey, Finnocence."

Huh? What did Santana, of all people, want with him **now**?

Trying to get a glimpse of Rachel in the between-classes crowd, he let Santana's voice stream through one ear and out the other. This was actually his usual way of coping with her, unless it had something to do with Glee; Santana was just so – well, toxic. She never had anything good or nice to say about anyone except Brittany, and to be honest, he had more than enough of hearing cheerleaders bitch about people for no valid reason back when he was dating Quinn.

Then his locker door slammed, and Finn nearly hit the ceiling, looking down at Santana indignantly. Why wouldn't she just sashay off and let him find Rachel?

"It's high time you lost The Big V - everything about you **screams**'Virgin!' You're about as sexy as a Cabbage Patch Kid, and it's **exhausting** to **look at you**."

"Then go away!" Finn retorted. "I don't know what you're trying to make happen, but I don't want anything to do with it. And I have even less interest in being another mark on your scorecard – I mean, do you get a free trip to Hawaii or something if you complete your set of the entire football team? Because you just made it clear that there's no possible way anyone, much less you, would actually **want** to have sex with me."

Santana looked indignant, and her eyes narrowed. Finn knew it was a dangerous sign, but to be honest, he really didn't care. He had **important **stuff to do, like find Rachel. Because she **did** actually want to have sex with him.

Not the only reason he wanted to find Rachel, obviously. But still.

*IF * IF *

The grandfather clock in the living room struck nine, and Rachel jumped.

Honestly, why was she so nervous about this? After all, one of the main reasons she'd asked Finn to help her with this was because she was more comfortable around him than anyone else in the world.

Rachel looked around her bedroom, her heart beating faster at the thought that in just a few hours, she'd be seeing it through the eyes of a woman.

She'd stashed several bottles of water in a cooler on the floor next to the bed, hidden on the far side, because she'd done enough research to be sure they'd both be overheated and probably thirsty, afterwards.

Was having the covers on the bed already turned down too obvious?

She'd originally planned to light the room with candles; but she'd have to get out of bed to put them all out or it would be a fire hazard, and she fully intended to be busy. So she'd gone shopping and found a set of matching bedside lamps – shaped like a half-dozen stars falling in a torrent, which seemed to be a good omen. When she plugged them in, it gave just the right amount of light to be romantic.

She'd thought about spraying perfume in the air, but that seemed – well, a bit much. She wanted romance, yes, but wasn't that one of the other reasons she'd asked Finn for this? She didn't need to put on her show face for him. She was good enough for him, just by being herself. She didn't need to be the stunning young ingénue, just Rachel.

Rachel took a deep breath and turned back to the mirror, surveying herself. She'd never even considered her best lavender nightgown, with the matching capelet – she'd already decided to wear that for her first time with Jesse, and wearing it now would simply be tacky. But she'd wanted to make an effort and look appealing for Finn, too, as a way of showing him not only how grateful she was that he was willing to do this for her, but how honored and flattered she felt by his choosing her to cross this border to adulthood with him.

So she'd found the becoming black cocktail dress she'd worn at Sectionals. She just hoped it would only bring back good memories – after all, that afternoon had been a turning point of sorts in their relationship; not only an example of both of them triumphing over adversity, but improvising something incredible under pressure. She'd thought about stockings, but poor Finn had a tendency to be clumsy at the best of times, and he'd no doubt rip them trying to get them off and feel awful about it. She was, however, wearing the embroidered black silk push-up bra and matching panties that her Grandma June had given her for a Hanukkah present, "because every woman needs an outfit that makes her feel fabulous from the skin out, sweetie."

She'd left her hair loose and straight, parted on the side, because Finn had told her several times that she looked nice that way.

Jesse gave her compliments all the time on her voice, but rarely on her appearance, and never anything specific. Granted, his talent was one of his greatest attractions to **her**, so why did it bother her that it seemed to be the main reason he found her attractive in return? Was it just all those paranoid nay-sayers in Glee, jealous that they were losing their solos to someone both more talented, but more to the point, much harder working? Was it all those negative comments about her appearance from the bitch-leading squad – um, the Cheerios? She'd always prided herself on many things besides her talent. Her moral qualities and loyal, honorable personality for one. She would do anything for a loved one or a friend – it was just too bad she'd never really had a friend before Finn to prove it to.

So why was she about to commit infidelity?

Rachel bit her lip, and wondered anew at the fact that she really, truly, believed that this was the only way her relationship with Jesse would survive. She needed to know what passion felt like – because for all their chemistry when they sang together, all the affection and caring Jesse lavished on her... he didn't turn her on.

It worried Rachel quite a bit, actually. Jesse touched her, caressed her, but she didn't really **feel **it. What would happen if they had sex – she'd just lie there, like a block of wood? Not only would it be detrimental to her relationship with Jesse as a whole, but such a bad experience could quite possibly blight her sex life for years. But Finn...well, he'd never had any trouble bringing her body to life. The problem had been how easily he could do it, even when he was with Quinn.

That was when the doorbell rang, and Rachel gasped. Then she rolled her eyes. "Now you're just being ridiculous," she muttered, and headed to the front door.

But somehow, the dark brown piece of wood had never actually seemed to loom like this before.

Rachel rested her hand on the door-knob and took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. It was just Finn, on the other side of the door. Her best friend.

Who had never been 'just' anything. Who would become her lover tonight.

Who was probably wondering if she was ever going to answer the door.

Rachel nodded firmly, and swung the door open.

When she saw Finn, a welcoming smile spread across her face, as everything tight with nerves inside her relaxed. She recognized his 'good' black jeans, the ones he wore when he wanted to make a good impression, and the light blue button-down shirt that she was fairly sure Kurt had picked out for some reason. She'd told Finn more than once that he looked good in it. He'd tried to look nice for her as well, and it made something light up inside.

"Hi," Finn ventured.

"Hi," Rachel breathed. It suddenly hit her that Finn was still on her threshold, and she stepped back. "Come in. You're right on time."

Finn walked in, and turned to face her, as she asked, "Are you hungry? I've only got little things ready to eat, but I know how you get."

Finn gave her his sweet, lopsided smile, as he took off his letterman's jacket and hung it on the coat rack next to the door. "It's okay, I had dinner with Mom before she left for work."

Rachel licked her lips, and Finn's eyes darkened. Now her stomach was twisting again, and she wasn't sure if it was just nerves.

Finn suddenly reached out, and pulled her towards him. Rachel inhaled sharply, but his arms wrapped around her, pressing her snugly – safely – against his chest.

"It's okay, you know," Finn murmured. "I'm nervous too."

Rachel's exhale became a sigh, and she snuggled closer. She **loved** Finn's hugs, oh so very much.

Rachel wasn't sure how long they stood there, locked in each other's arms a few steps from her front door, but it was warm and comforting, and reminded her of all the reasons she'd chosen Finn in the first place. When she was calm and sure again, Rachel slid out of Finn's arms, taking hold of his hand.

*IF * IF *

"Let's go upstairs," Rachel smiled, leading him by the hand.

Finn let her tow him along, because he knew Rachel liked to be in charge of pretty much everything. She was a couple of steps ahead of him, which gave him an excellent view of her butt in that smoothly flowing dress. He just couldn't look away from it, except to gaze at those incredible legs of hers. Halfway up the stairs, Finn could feel it reaching boiling point inside him – the desire that had been building inside him not only for the past few days, but ever since he'd laid her down on a picnic rug in the auditorium – and he snapped.

When he stopped dead, Rachel turned around, her face puzzled. Her face was at exactly the same height as his like this, and part of him wondered how high the counter in her kitchen was, and if he could get this same effect tomorrow morning in the middle of breakfast.

But then Finn reached up with his free hand, cradling her face, and slammed his lips over hers.

Rachel's lips parted, and he inhaled her gasp. Sipping her breath brought him to full arousal – because he'd been half hard since he got changed to come here, even though he'd jacked off twice in the shower beforehand – and he slid his tongue forward into her mouth.

Unable to hold back a groan, Finn side-stepped on the stair in a display that he could never pull off on a stage and gently pushed Rachel to the wall, turning so her back was partly against the wall, giving him leverage to press his body against hers.

Their tongues were playing now, twining and chasing each other from his mouth to hers and back again. He could feel her trembling, and wondered if she could tell how hard he was. Did she understand just how badly he wanted her? Did it scare her? Because it kind of scared him, the way his heart pounded and his body ached, and he felt like he was right on the verge of going up in flames like the Human Torch. No other girl had ever made him feel like this, and he was starting to think that no other girl ever would.

*IF * IF *

Rachel arched her body against Finn and whimpered into the kiss. How could she have forgotten just how wonderful his kisses made her feel?

Because she'd **made** herself forget. She'd had to, because no other kiss could live up to his, and that was no way to live when he couldn't be hers. But he was reminding her, so vividly that she might never be able to push the memory back again.

She let go of his hand so she could wrap her arms around his torso, trying to pull him more tightly against her. Having their lips on the same level was lovely, but it meant that the hardness she could feel against her thigh was almost down by her knee. Moving slowly – she needed to be careful! – she ever so gently rubbed her knee against it. Finn groaned and his hips bucked forward, so hard she broke off the kiss in alarm. She had plans for that part of Finn's anatomy! But then Finn buried his face in her neck and moaned her name, and it didn't sound like it was in pain.

Rachel caught her breath and ventured, "Don't take this the wrong way, Finn, but I think vertical sex on the stairs might be above our current skill levels."

Finn groaned again, and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off her feet as he climbed the rest of the stairs in a rush.

"Bedroom, now," he panted.

Rachel could only agree, and they almost tripped and stumbled over each other several times on the way to her bedroom.

*IF * IF *

Finn broke away from Rachel, and gulped. Just a few seconds ago, he'd been so worked up he wasn't really thinking, but the fact that he was actually in Rachel's bedroom took him down a few notches.

Maybe because it was starting to sink in that this wasn't another dream?

He'd been in here a few times – with the door open, at her dads' insistence – but it somehow seemed different, and not just because of all the soft golden light that was cast by those bedside lamps (hey, they were bunches of falling stars! Very Rachel).

Rachel looked up at him, and she looked so beautiful and sort of calm - what was the Rachel-word? Not zen, but serene? – anyway, it was enough to reassure him. He wasn't going to mess this up. She stepped forward, and raised her hands to his chest.

"May I?" she asked quietly.

That was when he realized that her hands were actually on his shirt buttons. He nodded, and clenched his fists to hide their trembling, as her slim fingers slowly and deliberately undid each of the buttons until his shirt was gaping open. She reached up to slide it off his shoulders, and his heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to burst from his chest.

Her hands landed on the button at his waistband, and Finn gulped again. He wasn't ready for her to do that – not without blowing his load before she was even naked.

"Wait. My turn."

He'd never heard his own voice sound like this: it was hoarse, and kind of deeper. But Rachel seemed to like it, because she licked her lips and nodded. He managed to steer her to the edge of the bed, and when she turned around, the bow on the back of her dress made him feel like he was unwrapping the most awesome present ever. His hands still shook a little when he pulled down her zipper, but it wasn't nerves. It was need.

She turned around again, her dress pooling on the floor, and Finn let the words spill from his lips. "Wow."

Rachel blushed, and shrugged. "It's the only set of underwear I have that could be considered remotely sexy."

"Nothing remotely about it."

Rachel blushed and smiled, this time, before she reached for his jeans again. He gritted his teeth while she undid them, pushing them down his hips until they fell down the rest of the way. He started to step out, and then froze.

God, he was such a moron!

Rachel looked down, and a giggle slipped out, before she reached out, grabbed his hips, and pushed him back so he half-sat, half-fell on the bed. "Let me," she offered, still giggling. She didn't make him feel stupid, though – he was doing that just fine on his own.

Finn flopped onto his back, and stared up at Rachel's eco-efficient ceiling light. Normally, watching Rachel in sexy underwear kneeling at his feet would be prime mental porn material. Unless she was kneeling to take off his sneakers and socks because he'd forgotten to do it before, and now his jeans were stuck on them.

It was kind of odd, but kind of hot as well, feeling his clothes come off without actually seeing it happen. But things got a lot hotter when Rachel stood up and climbed on the bed and on top of him at the same time, kneeling across his lap.

*IF * IF *

Rachel boldly knelt astride Finn on the bed, and her breath caught. Finn was laid out beneath her, propped up just a little on his elbows, and Rachel was sure that she'd never seen a more beautiful man in her life. Despite, or maybe because of his height, Finn was lean, almost lanky, and he didn't have Noah's muscle bulk or – well, she hadn't actually seen Jesse shirtless yet – but Finn's torso was hard and toned, and her hands actually itched with the need to touch him.

Feeling sensual and powerful, she stretched out her arms, and gently laid her fingertips on Finn's collarbone. Slowly and tenderly, she trailed her fingers down his torso, moving her hands back and forth so that she traced every inch of skin. By the time her fingers reached the waistband of his boxers, Finn was trembling, the fabric of his boxers was strained so taut that a part of Rachel's mind wondered if they were going to tear, and she could feel her own wet heat gathering between her legs.

She hooked her fingers into the waistband, and Finn grabbed her wrists with a choked cry. Rachel looked at him in alarm – had she done something wrong? – as Finn shook his head.

"Let me," he sounded like he was forcing out the words past gritted teeth, "If you do it, I'll-"

He broke off, flushing, and Rachel couldn't help but smile. Part of his intense arousal was simply because he was a teenage boy flooded with hormones, of course, but at least part of this was because of her, and the thought was incredibly exciting.

Finn pushed himself up into a sitting position, gasping a little as he shifted beneath her. There were still a few inches of air between his boxers and her panties, but Rachel could almost feel the phantom contact, and bit back a moan.

Finn reached around her back, and froze, flushing again. His hands dropped to rest on her outer thighs, and Rachel felt like they were branding her skin.

"Um, I've never actually gotten to this part," Finn admitted sheepishly. "I think if I try to undo your bra I might rip off a hook or something."

Rachel leaned forward, giving him a long, slow kiss to reward his honesty, (especially because she really liked this bra. Particularly the way Finn looked at her wearing it) and easily reached behind her back, unhooking the bra in one smooth movement.

When they broke apart, Finn looked down at where the fabric still laid over her breasts, and asked, "Seriously, how do girls just **do** that?"

Rachel shrugged, and couldn't help but smile as she watched Finn's eyes widen at the way the loose fabric slipped and slid over her breasts. "How do guys go to sleep when they have erections? It's something you have to get used to, so you do."

"Uh, sure," Finn's eyes were still on her breasts, and even as he asked, "Rachel, can I?" he was reaching for her shoulder straps. When her bra came off, Finn made a noise that was half-gasp, half-moan and before she could blink, Rachel could feel his large hands cradling her breasts.

Oh! Rachel had never thought of her breasts to be very sensitive – except for when she wished they were bigger, they were just sort of there – but it was different when Finn touched her. His scorching hands made the skin of her breasts feel like they were on fire, and the heat soaked through her skin to her blood, making it heat up too, and Rachel couldn't stop herself from lowering her hips until she was pressed directly against Finn's hardness, and grinding down.

She did it once, twice, and it felt **so** good, then Finn's fingers tightened on her breasts until they hurt as his hips bucked hard against her, and it wasn't just her own wetness soaking her underwear.

Finn's arms snuck around her shoulders to clutch her tight as his body shook with his release, and he buried his face in her hair. That was the only disappointing part; she really wanted to see the expression on his face when he reached climax.

Oh, well. Next time.

A minute or so later, Finn's embrace loosened, and Rachel lifted her face to see him biting his lip guiltily. "I'm sorry, Rach, I really wanted to hold out until we were – you know, together."

Rachel smiled. "It's okay, Finn. I know it must have been hard for you to hold out as long as you did. But I really think your boxers should come off, now."

Finn winced and nodded. "Um, yeah. Why don't you get comfy while I do that? I need to return the favor, right?"

Rachel felt her whole body heat up at the prospect of Finn 'returning the favor' and crawled off him and onto the mattress, turning onto her back and laying her head back on the pillow.

Finn's legs had been dangling over the edge of the bed this whole time, so it was easy for him to stand up, peel off his saturated boxers, and grab a few tissues from the box on the nightstand to clean up a little. Rachel knew Finn was still a little embarrassed at his early climax, but it did give her the opportunity to blatantly ogle his bare backside. Finn had a **really** nice one.

She wriggled out of her panties, and giggled as she flung them past Finn and onto the floor. His head snapped around as the small black garment went flying past, and he twisted around so fast he nearly belly-flopped onto the bed beside her.

Rachel knew that even if she lived to be a hundred years old, she would never forget the look on Finn's face the first time he saw her naked.

"Oh," he breathed. "Oh, Rachel, you're beautiful. I should have told you that all the time."

Rachel couldn't say anything back. She could only reach up to hold his head in her hands, and pull his face down to hers for a long, deep kiss.

While they kissed, Finn balanced himself on one elbow, and let his free hand wander across her body, exploring her the way she'd done to him. Rachel couldn't bear to break this amazing kiss, and Finn swallowed her gasps and moans of delight at his touch.

Until his hand reached the juncture of her thighs, and he broke away to whisper against her lips, "Rachel, show me how?"

Rachel spread her legs and reached down with both hands to guide his fingers, teaching him where to stroke, where to rub and where to push inside and slide back and forth, until her pleasure crested into ecstasy, and his name fell from her lips in a broken cry that she'd never heard her voice give before.

When the world settled back into place, Rachel's eyes opened, and she felt a sleepy, silly smile curve her lips. She sighed deeply in contentment, and almost giggled when she saw her lover's eyes shamelessly watching the rise and fall of her breasts.

"Finn, do you mind if we leave things there for now, and pick up later? I don't know about you, but I've had a long week. Will you please sleep with me? Just sleep, I mean."

Finn looked in her eyes, and nodded. Was that a trace of disappointment in his eyes? But they smiled along with his mouth, and his head settled onto the pillow beside hers. "I'm pretty wiped, too. I need to rest up, so I have the energy for some serious action tomorrow."

Rachel laughed softly. "I don't know whether I should be worried or excited."

Finn grinned wickedly. "A little of both."

Rachel smiled back, and then turned away from him, only to reach behind her to pick up his hand and drape his arm around her body. Finn snuggled closer until they were spooning, his groin almost but not quite pressed against her derriere.

She felt him press a kiss against her hair, and murmur, "This is nice. Good night, Rachel."

"It is. Sleep tight, Finn."

"Oh, that won't be a problem, trust me."

Rachel giggled, even as she started to drift off. But it was in that moment, just as she fell asleep, that all Rachel's defenses crumbled and she finally admitted the truth to herself.

Yes, Jesse's experience did intimidate her. Yes, she felt that such inequality between them could make sexual intercourse between them into an ordeal, which would permanently warp their relationship. But that wasn't why she'd asked Finn to make love to her.

She'd asked Finn to make love to her because she wanted him.

She'd gone to her gynaecologist for her birth control implant the day after she met him, because that was enough to know that Finn Hudson was the man for her; and deep in her heart she knew that giving herself to anyone else for the first time – that sharing this most intimate journey with anyone but him - was just plain wrong.

*IF * IF *

Finn didn't know how long he slept, but he couldn't see any daylight around the edge of Rachel's blinds. They'd managed to pull the covers over themselves at some point, but forgotten to turn off the lamps, so the stars still glowed.

Anyone else looking around would see a medium-sized bedroom, but as far as Finn was concerned, this was heaven. A bed large enough to fit him, made up with 1000-thread-count sheets, wrapped in darkness lit by golden falling stars. Most of all, a sleepy and naked Rachel Barbra Berry in his arms.

Rachel stirred against him, and Finn realized that at least one part of his body was fully awake and raring to go. He let his hips press forward a little, just enough to feel the softness of her sweetly curved ass. Rachel sighed, and rocked back against him just as gently.

"What time is it?"

Finn looked over to the clock on Rachel's iPod dock. "Um, somewhere between late night and early morning, I guess? What's the opposite of twilight?"

"Strange Angels. Well-written books featuring a kickass heroine and a nurturing, healthy relationship between supernatural teenagers."

Finn blinked, and stared at the silky dark hair that covered the back of Rachel's head, and smelled a little like apples. Man, she was even harder to understand when she woke up than usual.

"Um, Rach?"

Rachel rolled over, somehow managing to squirm against him the whole time. "Hmmm?"

Finn's face was only a couple of inches away from hers, so it was easy to forget whatever he'd been going to ask and cover her lips with his. A vague thought about morning breath disappeared when Rachel responded, rubbing her chest against his until he rolled them over, Rachel on her back with him hovering above her, his face level with her boobs.

Yeah, Rachel's boobs were small, but their shape was absolutely perfect. One of those Italian guys who did those sculptures a few hundred years ago would take one look and beg her to let him copy them for a statue of the Mona Lisa or something. Good thing they were all dead. That way, Finn wouldn't have to beat the crap out of them for drooling over Rachel's boobs.

He was kissing and licking them, not drooling! Besides, Rachel seemed to really like it. Her legs were wrapped around his ribs, and he was really looking forward to feeling them around his hips, the heels of her feet digging into his ass.

Crap, mailman!

Finn sighed in relief, and gently scraped his teeth over a hard nipple. Rachel made this awesome noise, sort of a moan mixed with a gasp, only loud, so Finn did it to the other one.

Rachel's hips were sort of writhing against his stomach, and he was pretty sure she was leaving something damp behind, which was a good sign, right?

"R-Rachel? Can we?" Because seriously, he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

"Yes, Finn. I know it's right."

Finn dragged his body up Rachel's, so he could feel all of her skin against his. He was so much taller than Rachel that he knew he couldn't lie flat on top of her, or he'd suffocate her with his chest or something, so he propped himself on his elbows, pushing himself up just enough. Enough of their height difference was in his legs that they could still kiss, if he dipped his head down a little and she tilted her face up.

Rachel's legs felt even better wrapped around his hips than he imagined.

"Wait, what about a condom?" He couldn't believe that it had taken him this long to ask!

Rachel kissed him again, a quick smooch this time, and smiled. "It's okay, Finn, I'm on birth control. This is the first time for both of us, so there's no risk of disease, and as part of the process of taking ownership of my sexuality, I have regular blood tests administered by my gynaecologist. Unless you think you could have been put at risk some other way?"

Finn shook his head. "I'm not sick from anything, if that's what you mean. I had a full physical for basketball, and that has blood tests."

Rachel gave him a deeper kiss, and gave him a smile he'd never seen from her before – but it made his whole body thrum, like the drum skins right after he hit them. "The overture's finished, then."

She reached down and took hold of him, and Finn gritted his teeth and told his stupid body to **behave**! That last mailman summoning was enough to convince him that he didn't want anyone else to be here but him and Rachel. Not even in his head.

He was **right there**, and he could feel how slick and hot she was, waiting for him. Rachel reached down to grab his hips in both hands and sort of tilted them, so he was at the right angle.

"How do you want me to do this?" Finn murmured, before he kissed her again. "It's like taking off a band-aid, right? Faster's better?"

Rachel slid her hands up his back to grip his shoulders from behind, and nodded. "Do it. One thrust, fast and deep."

Her words turned him on so much that Finn couldn't help himself from doing exactly that. Rachel let out a sort of choked gasp, followed by a whimper, and Finn looked at her anxiously.

"Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded, but she was taking really slow, deep breaths, like she was trying to work through pain. "Just hold still for a minute, please?"

"Are you hurting a lot?"

Rachel shook her head. "I knew all those splits in ballet would be good for something. It doesn't hurt, exactly, it's just... pressure, I guess. You're really very well endowed, Finn."

Finn couldn't help grinning, but that didn't seem to be so great for Rachel. "Wait, isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

"I'm sure I'll be exceedingly glad of it eventually. It just takes a little getting used to."

Finn nodded, and his hands clenched into fists, gripping the sheet, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. She was so tight and sort of melty around him, and she felt **so** much better than his hand.

"Rachel? Please?"

Rachel shifted under him a little, probably trying to get more comfortable, but Finn couldn't take it anymore. He groaned as his thread of control snapped, and his hips started moving on their own.

"Finn, wait just a little more-"

"Rachel, I can't stop," he groaned in her ear. "You feel so **good**. I can't wait anymore, Rachel. I need you to be mine. I can't let you go."

Why had he been so nervous about this? Just hold Rachel close, and let his body do what it had been made to, sliding back and pushing forward, feeling her body hold him tight, so hot and wet and the most incredible thing ever-

"Rachel... **Rachel**!"

Finn shouted out loud, and his hips slammed forward as hard as he could as he went over the edge. It felt like the world had disappeared, that nothing existed but him and Rachel and their bodies locked together.

A minute – or was it an hour? – later, every muscle in his body went limp in relaxation, and Finn had to lock his arms to keep his larger body from squashing Rachel like a pancake. He couldn't say anything, couldn't even think, just tremble and gasp for breath.

It was Rachel's hands stroking his back gently that eventually brought him out of his dazed state, and he awkwardly pulled out and shifted to lie next to her. He still couldn't think straight, though, he could only lie there and smile at her like a moron.

It was okay, though, because Rachel smiled back. She was on her side, facing him, with one of her hands still on his shoulder, so Finn picked it up and laced his fingers through hers, and placed them over his still-pounding heart.

If Rachel's V Card had been an actual piece of cardboard or plastic, Finn would totally have it laminated or framed or whatever, and stick it in his wallet or under his pillow. He'd do the same for his, so Rachel could too.

"I'm sorry I didn't last very long," Finn apologized.

"It's okay, Finn. It's only to be expected."

It finally dawned on Finn why, exactly, Rachel's smile wasn't dopey and blissed out like his must be.

"Oh crap," he muttered.

"Finn, is something wrong?" Rachel asked, her face worried.

"Yeah. One of the few useful things Puck ever told me was, 'Sex is like Chinese food. It's not over until you both get your cookies'. I just do what I did last night, right?"

Rachel nodded, and squirmed closer before she lifted her leg and sort of draped it over his hip so he had room to work. Her breath was still hitching a little, so Finn figured that even if he hadn't lasted long enough to bring her with him, he'd at least managed to get her properly worked up.

He'd never done this at all before last night, but his fingers seemed to know exactly what to do, like he'd been making love to Rachel for years. She felt a little different inside than she did last night, and Finn nearly froze as he realized why: she felt so wet and squishy because **he'd just come inside her**. Even though he'd done it just a couple of minutes ago, he could feel himself twitch a little, and he was totally going to be ready to try this again before they got around to breakfast.

Finn slid his fingers back and forth, and managed to get his thumb up in the right place to rub what Puck always called 'The Magic Button', and maybe he'd managed to get Rachel **really**turned on, because it wasn't long before she moaned his name and her whole body sort of arched against him, her nails on one hand digging into his shoulder while the other gripped her pillow so hard she nearly ripped it.

It was while he stared at Rachel's face, pupils blown wide and cries falling from her lips that were even more beautiful than her singing, that he realized that even while he'd been inside Rachel, something had changed inside **him**.

He was through waiting patiently for St Jackass to show his true colors. Finn was going to fight for Rachel, and he was starting now. He might not be a man yet but Rachel was his woman; he'd... he'd **claimed** her for his own. He was going to spend this weekend proving to her that he was everything she needed. When they went back to school, he was going to – what was the word? – court her. He'd start subtle, when they were alone. If that didn't work, he'd take it public. He didn't care if it was embarrassing, or made him look like a jerk.

Her voice, her heart, her body and mind. Everything that was Rachel Berry was going to be **his**. The same way that everything that made him Finn Hudson was already hers.

*IF * IF *

A week later, Rachel folded up her freshly-laundered lavender satin nightgown, with matching capelet, and put them away in a storage bag.

She was never going to wear them for Jesse.

He was everything she'd ever dreamed of, but all her dreams were crumbling to dust. She could already see the cracks starting to form in their perfect relationship and she knew in her heart that it was doomed.

He could never make her feel the way Finn did.

FINI


End file.
